


A thing for Archers

by Zord7542



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: A Grieving young woman and a bitterly single hero hook up one night in Star City, Will this be the blossoming of a new happy relationship for the two of them? or will their connection come back to bite them in the end?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A thing for Archers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own DC Comics or any of its characters, Everyone in this story is over the age of 18 and I don't make any profit from this story.

It started out just like any other night on patrol for Black Canary as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop over Star City. Her mind had been wandering about her recent break up with Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow to the point that she didn’t even see the Assassin flying towards her until it was almost too late for her to dodge the incoming blows. Dinah was one of the best hand to hand fighters in the world. I mean of all People, Batman had told her that. So when a girl nearly half her size wearing a cat mask jumped out at her, she really hadn’t been all that worried. 

She had heard of Cheshire and been briefed about the girl just like the rest of the league had. But just because she had been briefed didn’t mean she knew what to expect as the other woman’s foot collided with her face. She went flying down to the roof hard. Landing on the shoulder that she had hurt during her last mission with the league. For all of her training she couldn’t help but wince as she tried to pull herself up. She could almost hear the smirk on the other woman’s lips as her breathing changed and she rushed towards the blonde. “And I thought killing a member of the Justice League was going to be hard.” She said leaping into the air and jabbing the other woman’s shoulder with a kick. Canary let out a sonic scream, but not as an attack, because of the pain she was feeling in that moment. 

Meanwhile a few blocks away Artemis was staking out a biker bar. She had been after the gang that frequented the place for the last few weeks. Ever since she had dealt with the Irish Mob of Star City and its Drug Cartel. The 21 year old blonde was doing everything in her power to keep busy and stay away from home. Every time that she would return to her apartment, the only thing that would ever run through her mind was Wally, the pain of losing him was almost too much for her to bear. But hitting bad guys in the face with Boxing glove arrows really seemed to do the trick. 

Just as things were getting interesting and several of the bikers pulled into the bar. She heard the scream, in the back of her mind she knew that there was something off about it, that it didn’t sound like a normal woman’s scream. But she didn’t care, she rushed along the rooftops in the direction it had come from, using her bow she shot one of the many water towers above the shorter buildings in the city and swung across the streets. 

As she continued rushing forwards looking down at the streets, she heard the clang of metal on top of the roof in front of her. She had been in enough scrapes with a villain before to know when a super fight was taking place. As she finally got a clear view she saw them. Her sister and her mentor's girlfriend fighting. As Jade hit the older blonde with a sharp jab to the shoulder, the Canary nearly went down on the spot. She whimpered in pain as she collapsed to the rooftop. Crock immediately understood that it had been the older heroes scream that she had heard blocks away. Her eyes went wide when Jade pulled out one of her Sai and lined it up with the back of Dinah’s neck. She meant to kill a member of the Justice League, if she did that, there would be no hope for her sister. The League would hunt her to the ends of the earth and throw away the key. 

Acting fast she pulled a boxing glove arrow out of her quiver. She didn’t want to hurt Jade but she had to stop her sister before things got way too far. She pulled back on the bow and fired. Time seemed to stand still as her sister’s arms came down at the Canary and the arrow flew through the air towards her face. Artemis held her breath, terrified that she might have been too late to save the hero. 

But just before Jade’s arms came down with the killing stroke, the arrow shattered the white mask off of her sister and laid her out flat. Canary looked at the girl laid out and prone in disbelief. Artemis saw the clear look of anger cross the other woman’s face as she looked down at the arrow, but as the older woman looked towards Crock’s direction the anger completely faded away into something else. Something that Artemis herself couldn’t quite place but it didn’t matter, the first priority she had was making sure that Lance was okay. 

Dinah couldn’t believe how badly tonight had gone from her. J’onn had told her not to push herself, that she wasn’t ready for field duty yet. But that didn’t matter to her, she was a big girl who could take care of herself, consequences be damned. Of course that bit her in the ass pretty much right away though, when she saw the Green Arrow laying on the pavement next to her would be murderer, she felt embarrassed. “Of course it would be Oliver to find me this way” she thought to herself. But as she looked over to see his annoyingly smug face, instead there stood a beautiful young woman who she had trained at Mount Justice for years. The girl looked as though she was in worse shape than Dinah but it didn’t matter. The younger woman came across the rooftops like a woman possessed. She pulled back and fired another arrow at the brunette assailant, but as Dinah looked to see where the other woman had gone, she had completely vanished. 

Artemis rushed across to the edge of the roof that Jade had jumped down from. She had another arrow locked and ready to fire but the other girl was gone. Dinah couldn’t help but admire the younger girl's firm body as she walked in her green top and pants. She remembered the first night that she had met Oliver going alot like this, only the positions were reversed. The famous Green Arrow getting the shit kicked out of him by one of Batman’s villains named the Riddler. She had swooped in just in the knick of time to run the green suited man and his minions off. Oliver had checked out her ass much like she was doing to the girl in green right now. 

As Artemis turned around she felt her face flush as she looked into the older blondes eyes. No one had looked at her that way in a long time but she knew that gaze anywhere. It was one of lust and desire. As the JL member tired to get up onto her feet however, she winced in pain and grabbed at her shoulder. Without even thinking Artemis rushed across the rooftop and put herself underneath the other woman’s arm. She slowly rose to her feet helping the other woman up as well. She couldn’t help herself but stare at the other woman’s fishnet covered legs. They looked so toned and strong even through the nets. As she looked up at the other woman’s face, about to ask her where she could take Dinah their eyes locked. 

Canary had been dreading the other woman’s touch, it had been a few days since she had gotten any, and she found herself deeply needing a release. As the younger woman snaked underneath her arm she moaned, not in pain though as she felt the other girl's hot body press into her own. Canary was worried how the other girl might feel if she did make a move; however, she was supposed to be one of the girl’s role models, someone that the younger hero could look up to. But as their eyes locked all of that fear melted away. She saw the same desire in the other girls eyes as was in her own. 

Without saying a word, both women’s faces began to move closer and closer together. Their hot breath brushed into the others face as finally their lips met in the middle. Canary was surprised by how tender the other woman’s lips were on her own. It had been a long time since she had kissed another woman. All the way back in her Gotham days where she and Helena would team up, beat up crooks together, then have a wild catfight on top of a rooftop much like this one where the pair would fuck and fight at the same time until one of them came out on top. There were also the run ins that she had with Selena and Ivy that had left her speechless at the time too. The more she thought about Gotham the more she wondered why she hadn’t just moved back there? But as the younger blondes tongue probed the outside of her mouth she was sucked back into the moment. 

Artemis couldn’t believe that she was doing this. She had only experimented with another woman one other time and that had objectively gone very wrong for all the right reasons. Wally had invited the magician over for Crock’s birthday and by the end of the night was feeling very left out of their threesome as the pair of women fucked while he was stuck on the ceiling looking down at them. Another part of it that she just couldn’t believe was how good and skilled the Canaries tongue was in her mouth. It was as though the thing had a mind of its own as it swirled around Crock’s and generally beat it into submission. Artemis’ hand that was resting on the Canaries thigh moved up and cupped the other woman’s leather clad breast as they continued to kiss. Dinah moaned into the contact, her own hand reaching around and grabbing at the younger blondes ass. 

Artemis giggled into the kiss as they continued. She had always loved having her ass played with, and the fact that the Leaguer had immediately gone there brought a smile to her face. She moaned into the other woman’s mouth as her other hand that had been laced with Dinah’s moved forward and cupped the Canaries sex. She was surprised when she could feel just how hot it was down there. Expecting a member of the Justice league to be wearing something more along the lines of armor to a regular workout unitard. 

As their embrace began to grow more and more passionate with each passing moment, Suddenly a cool raindrop fell onto the top of Dinah’s head. The pair ignored the rain and continued to make out for a moment. But as the flash of lightning struck overhead they both reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. “Looks like we’re going to have to take this show on the road.” Dinah said shooting Artemis a sultry look. “If you’re up for it that is.” She said biting her lip. God she felt like such a teenager as she could feel literal butterflies flying in her stomach. 

Artemis smiled at the other woman. There was nowhere else in the world that she would rather be than in Dinah Lance’s bed. But she felt a hint of worry come over her as she really thought about it. “I’d love to, but are you sure that Ollie is okay with that?” She asked and immediately regretted her words. The look of excitement and desire that had been on the other woman’s face was gone. Now replaced with the look of pain and regret. Artemis kicked herself, ever since Wally had died she had been so out of the hero game, she barely even got any of the gossip from Megan anymore. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” She said dejectedly as the rain poured down atop her. 

Canary slowly looked at the other woman. The mention of her ex really was a kick in the gut. But as she looked at the other girl the only thing that she felt was guilt. Guilt for crushing the other woman like she so obviously had. “No one does.” She said somberly. Lance was thankful for the rain that was pouring down her face. It hid the tears that now flowed. “I left Ollie only a few days ago.” She said feeling ashamed for what came next.

“Really? Why? Where have you been staying?” The other woman asked. Dinah could tell that the questions were more out of concern than anything else. She smiled as she looked back at the other woman.

“I’ve been out here pretty much.” She said giving Crock a weak smile. “And I left him because he refused to help Roy out anymore. Arsenal is really struggling but Ollie won’t give him any resources anymore. He thinks that he’s too weak to handle them and that He’ll just end up in rehab again.” Dinah said, shivering from the cold of the rain. She held her arms across her chest, her shoulder didn’t hurt as bad anymore. All she wanted to do was run away. 

“Well that’s because Ollie is an asshole and he always has been.” Artemis said, shaking her head. “My place isn’t much, but it’s warm and dry, why don’t you crash by me tonight?” Crock asked. 

Dinah flashed the other girl a smile. She had always liked the other girl. Now was just the time to take advantage of that. She walked up to the younger girl and kissed her again. Their wet hair falling down in both of their faces. “As long as you’ve got a hot shower in it for me.” Lance said with a smile.

“As long as you don’t mind me joining you.” Artemis said with a smile kissing the other woman back. 

“Darling I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dinah said as she lightly shoved the other woman away from her. With a wink Artemis turned and began jogging across rooftops. Canary found herself staring at the other woman’s ass as they went. She couldn’t wait to taste it. 

A few blocks and a fire escape later and the two costume clad women were taking turns slamming one another into the walls of Crock’s apartment. Neither of their costumes were safe as they made their way into the bathroom and turned the shower on high. As steam began to fill the bathroom Dinah stepped into the shower first, making an extra show of it as she stood under the shower. 

Artemis had dreams like this, she had found herself imagining what the older hero looked like stripped of her costume. Now she saw the other woman’s near perfect body as water rushed down it. Her large breasts were perfect tear drops, with her nipples fully erect, her ass a perfect heart. “One second.” Artemis said as she rushed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She ran to her nightstand and threw open the drawer. She smiled as she looked down at the strap on that Zatanna had made while they were fucking. It had been the only thing that Crock had left from that literal magic night. 

Dinah smiled as she figured that the other woman was finding some sort of toy. She stood with her shoulder directly underneath the hot water. The tightness began to fade away as she heard the other woman approaching. She kept her eyes closed, intrigued by what the other woman was planning. She gasped as she suddenly felt the other woman’s cold hands on her bare breasts. They pushed her back against the wall as Artemis stepped into the shower with her. Their lips finding one anothers again as Dinah allowed herself to be pushed back against the wall. Her eyes went wide as she felt a dildo slide into her pussy. Slowly the cock was thrust into her quivering sex. Her eyes rolled back into her head as inch after inch entered her. The cock had a strange hum to it as it continued moving forward. “OOOOOHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!” She shouted confused by what was happening to her. She felt the other girl smile as she pressed her face into the crook of the other woman’s neck. 

“It was made by magic, a cock that makes you feel exactly what you want to when it touches you baby.” She hummed as she bit lightly on Dinah’s neck. What she didn’t tell Canary was the fact that it had the same effect for both women. She yelped in shock as the older woman scooped her up by the ass and rotated her so that Artemis was laying down in the tub. The older woman sat down on the cock ass first facing away from Crock. She couldn’t believe her eyes as the amazingly plump ass of the other woman began to swallow the cock without much struggle at all. It was clear that the other woman had done this before. 

This time it was Crock’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as the strap on completely overwhelmed her. Her body felt like it was on fire in the best possible way as the seasoned her bounced up and down. The moans and whimpers that came from the other woman were literally music to her ears. Dinah had spent years perfecting this technique, she found a frequency that would perfectly vibrate another woman’s body and cause her to cum.

As if right on que Artemis moaned loudly and came. To her surprise Dinah felt the hot liquid splashing inside of her ass. She genuinely wasn’t sure if it was from the cock itself or just what she wanted to feel. She felt a scream building up in her body, as she got closer and closer to her release, Dinah clamped her hand over her mouth to make sure that she didn’t break all of the glass in the apartment. Her hand felt shriveled and pruned from the water. After she came, she slowly rose and turned off the water to the shower. “It’s bedtime sweetheart.” She said with a smile as she helped the other woman to her feet. 

Dinah smiled as Artemis walked on shaky legs. As they crawled into bed together she looked at the younger woman. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be able to sleep with someone so beautiful. “I need one more favor, darling.” she said with a lazy smile.

Crock wasn’t sure how much more of this she was going to be able to handle, but she looked at the other women with a lazy smile. “Sure, anything after that.” She said dreamily. 

“I want you to ride my face, I want to taste you.” Canary said as she laid down onto the bed. Artemis looked at the goddess before her unsure, she didn’t know how much she had left in the tank. But as she remembered how good the other woman’s tongue felt in her mouth that all disappeared. She crawled onto the bed and sat on her face. As Dinah’s hand crept down to her pussy, Artemis swatted it away so that she could replace the other women’s hand with her own. 

Canary was in heaven, her nose was nearly in the other woman’s ass as her tongue assaulted the Archer’s lovebox. She slurped and stroked her tongue all along the other woman’s body. For all the women that she had eaten out, none of them had ever tasted as good as Crock did. She knew that she could make the other women cum at any time. But she wanted to savor this moment, she needed to savor the moment. 

Artemis did her best to concentrate on what her fingers were doing, but it was one of the great struggles of her life. Dinah’s tongue was just too skilled, too good for her to withstand. It didn’t take long before she was cumming all over the other woman’s face. Riding herself to glory as It felt as though Lance was close beneath her. Deciding to play into the other woman’s clear love for ass play she began sliding her finger inside of the other woman’s asshole. That did the trick as once again the older blonde was screaming loudly, this time though she felt the other woman’s blast hitting her in the thighs and ass. It stung but not enough to do any real damage. 

She fell off of the other woman's face, panting heavily. Crock was pleasantly surprised when she felt the other woman’s arm snake around her and pull her into an intense cuddle. Both women got the best night of sleep that they had in a long time. 

As the morning sun shined across her face, Artemis couldn’t help but notice the empty bed. Weakly she got up out of the bed and began to search all around her small apartment. Canary was nowhere to be found. She felt disappointed until she found a note pinned to her fridge. It said, “Thanks for the amazing night lover, If you’re even in Gotham. Xoxoxo Canary” Artemis smiled as she almost immediately began looking for any apartments for rent in Gotham..

**Author's Note:**

> How will our two blonde Heroines move forward? Will this remain a one night stand or will they seek one another out in the future?


End file.
